Everything I'm Not
by Ellivia22
Summary: Someone comes to the tower and threatens Beast Boy and Raven's relationship. Is their love strong enough to survive? Oneshot! BBxRae! Please Read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, though I wish I did. This song belongs to The Veronicas

Summery: Someone comes to the tower and threatens Beast Boy and Raven's relationship. Is their love strong enough to survive? Oneshot! BBxRae! Please Read and review!

******Everything I'm Not**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Raven**

The tears fall down my face, the wetness dampening my pace cheeks. So this is how it feels to have your heart broken. He hasn't dumped me yet, but he will. All because she here.

**__****Oh no**

**__****Don't go changing**

**__****That's what you told me from the start**

**__****Thought you were something different**

**__****That's when it all just fell apart**

**__****Like you're so perfect**

**__****And I can't measure up**

**__****Well I'm not perfect**

**__****Just all messed up**

___It was a normal day at the tower. Star was at the mall. Robin was in the kitchen, making lunch, glancing longingly at the door. I knew it was because he was waiting for Starfire to come back. They still haven't admitted their feelings for each other. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the game station, like always. I was sitting next to Beast Boy, one arm around his waist, the other holding one of my favorite books._

___I glanced at my green boyfriend, a smile across my face. His teeth were gritted in concentration, his green eyes fixed on the TV screen. We had been dating for six months. As each day passed by, my love and adoration for him grew._

___The doors of the elevator opened. "Friends!" Starfire chirped in her usual sunny voice. "I have the most GLORIOUS surprise for you all!"_

___We all went back to what we were doing. Except for Robin. "What is it, Star?"_

"___Well I was at the mall of shopping looking for ornaments for my hair when I bumped into an old friend. We went and had the iced cream. Then I insisted on bringing her home with me to see you all!"_

"___Who is it?" Robin asked in curiosity._

___A moment of silence, then a voice I had no trouble recognizing spoke. "Hey guys. Remember me?" Terra._

___Horrified I turned around. There she was in the flesh, goggles and all. I glance at Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were standing by the sofa, their mouths wide opened. I stood too, my arms folded. I still hadn't forgiven her for betraying us, and most importantly, for almost killing my boyfriend._

___I watched as Terra hugged Robin tightly. "I had missed you guys so much! I worked hard in getting my memory back, and I'm so glad I did." She said with much emotion. I continued to glare at her, not trusting her for one second._

___Then Terra came over to us. She high fived Cyborg. Beast Boy stood beside me staring unblinkedly at the blonde bitch. "T-terra? Y-you remember everything?" he asked hoarsely. "Y-you remember me?"_

___She threw her arms tightly around Beast Boy. I had a sudden urge to pull her off him and beat the crap out of her. "Of course I remember you, BB. How could I forget everything between us?"_

___Terra then kissed Beast Boy full on the mouth. I looked away, feeling angry and hurt. Who did she think she was, moving in on my man?! The lights started to flicker, objects levitating. My emotions were getting out of control. Without saying a word, I left the living room and back into my own. The sobs escaped my throat. The pain was sharp and bright. Terra was back. My relationship with Beast Boy was over._

That was a few hours ago. My emotions have calmed down, but I'm still in a lot of pain. Beast Boy hasn't come to see me, which confirms everything. He's probably spending all his time with Terra. Now that she's back, he doesn't want me anymore. She's everything I'm not.

I lie back in my bed, clutching the green teddy bear Beast Boy gave me on our first date. Memories of our relationship flash in my mind: every hug, every kiss, every date. I close my eyes, the tears falling. I wait in pain for Beast boy to come and break up with me.

**__****I was losing myself to somebody else**

**__****But now I see**

**__****I don't wanna pretend**

**__****So this is the end of you and me**

**__****'Cause the girl that you want**

**__****She was tearing us apart**

**__****'Cause she's everything**

**__****Everything I'm not**

**Beast Boy**

A couple of hours have passed since Terra stopped by the tower. My heart is filled with happiness to know that she remembers everything. Starfire insisted that Terra stay overnight, so she retired to her room for the night. She wants to pick up where we left off, but I don't think I can do that. When she kissed me earlier, I pushed her away instantly. I noticed at the time that Raven had left the room. I figured it was because she needed to meditate, since I saw the lights flicker. There's no way I could get back together with Terra. It took me a long time to get over the pain she's given me over the years. I think the only thing I can consider her now is a friend. Too much has happened. Plus, I'm in love with Raven, and had been for a long time.

I pace around my messy room. My mind is full. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm going to have to. Things just aren't the same between us anymore. I've moved on. I can't lead her on. I just need to figure out what to say.

I hear a knock on my door. My legs feeling like jello, I walk over and open it. Terra is standing there in bright pink silky pajamas. Probably Starfire's. Her long blonde hair is brushed nicely over her shoulders. She looks so beautiful. I feel so bad for doing this, but I have to.

"Hey BB," she says in a flirtatious voice. She leans in to kiss me, but I pull back. I waited so long to kiss her, and now that I finally did (unwillingly, might I add) I was certain about what my feelings for her are. I'm in love with someone else and there's nothing changing that. Raven is all I'll ever want or need. No matter what.

I look into Terra's hurt blue eyes. I'm SO not ready for this, but I have to be honest. "Listen, Terra. You don't know how happy I am to see you-the real you. You don't know how long I wanted for us to be together. But I've moved on. I'm with someone else. I'm sorry."

"Who are you seeing?" Terra asks. I hear the jealousy in her voice.

A smile spreads across my face as Raven's beauty flashes in my mind. "Raven." I say happily.

Terra stares at me incredulously. "You're joking, right?" I stare right back at her, to show I'm not joking. "How could you like someone like ___her_? She's so moody all the time and has no fun. She's so boring. You deserve someone better. You deserve someone like me."

___You mean someone who betrayed the team and the city? _I push the thought aside. I don't want to get into an argument with her. I stay silent. She calms down slightly. A tear rolls down her face. "Don't you understand, Beast Boy? I went to a hypnotist to get back my memory just for you! I couldn't forget the pained look on your face when you came to my school. I thought you still loved me."

I sigh. This is not going as I planned. I can't believe she tried so hard to get her memory back. However, too many things have happened between us. The last memory I have of the real her was when she almost killed me. I don't love her anymore, and don't think I ever will again. I'm in love with Raven. I place my hands gently on her shoulder. "Listen Terra. I appreciate all you've done to get your memory back, but it's too late. I'm really sorry. Can we still be friends?"

Her eyes grow yellow in anger. My head reels back as she slaps me hard across the face. My hand rests on my stinging red cheek, my green eyes wide. "I HATE YOU BEAST BOY!" She turns and runs down the hall.

I sigh and close the door behind me. I guess that means she doesn't want to be friends. I find that I'm okay with that idea. I'm just happy to know that Terra is doing well. I glance at my watch. 7:10PM. Oh no! I'm late for meeting Raven on the roof. I turn into a bird and fly out of the tower.

**Raven**

**__****It's not like I need somebody**

**__****Telling me where I should go at night**

**__****Don't worry you'll find somebody**

**__****Someone to tell how to live their life**

**__****'Cause you're so perfect**

**__****And no one measures up**

**__****Yeah all by yourself**

**__****You're all messed up**

I float in the air, watching the stars. I don't know what possessed me into coming here. After all, it won't make me forget about Beast Boy. If anything, I would think about him more. The pain is sharp and bright. I miss him so much. I close my eyes, trying to meditate.

I hear someone plop beside me. I open one eye to see who it is. My heart thuds in my chest. Beast Boy. I close my eye again in effort to hide the tears that are threatening to fall. "I thought you weren't going to show," I barely manage to say in my usual monotone.

I feel him grasp my hand, pulling me to the ground. "I'd never stand you up, Rae," he says. I pull my hand from his grasp, as if he had burnt me. "What did I do?" his voice is hurt and confused. I almost forget to be angry.

Tears roll down my face. "Leave me alone, Beast Boy. I know what you're going to say. Please just spare me the pain and go away."

"What do you mean?"

**__****I was losing myself to somebody else**

**__****But now I see**

**__****I don't wanna pretend**

**__****So this is the end of you and me**

**__****'Cause the girl that you want**

**__****She was tearing us apart**

**__****'Cause she's everything**

**__****Everything I'm not**

I can't take his act any longer. I pull off my hood and look at him in the face. If he's not going to say it, then I will. The pain is too much for me to bear. "Look, I know you came up here to break up with me. So just go ahead a do it so I can be left alone with my pain."

He turns my chin, forcing me to look at him. I notice his left cheek is swollen and red. I want to ask him what happened, but I find myself lost in his intense green eyes. "Raven," he says gently. "I have no intention of breaking up with you."

I'm shocked. I obviously must be dreaming. "Why not?" I ask quietly. "She's everything you want: beautiful, funny, emotional, sweet." Obviously that's not what ___I_ think about her. The words that cross my mind are: bitch, traitor, killer. She doesn't deserve him, but I know he still loves her. I break away from his grip and turn my back on him. I wipe away the tears on my face.

**__****Now wait a minute**

**__****Because of you**

**__****I never knew all the things that I had**

**__****Hey don't you get it**

**__****I'm not going anywhere with you tonight**

**__****'Cause this is my life**

Suddenly I feel his arms wrap around me tight. Without thinking, I lean against him. I think Affection has taken over my body. I'm too mixed up to care. Beast Boy tucks a strand of violet hair behind my ear. His touch sends chills down my spine. I love it when he touches me. I wait quietly. I know he wants to say something, but is just trying to find the words.

"I don't love Terra anymore. I haven't for a long time. When she came to the tower this afternoon, I was totally shocked. I was so happy to see her, because she's my friend. When she kissed me, I pushed her away instantly, but you already left the room. My heart belongs to you and nothing will change that. I love you."

I believe him when he says that he doesn't love her. But I feel like I don't deserve him. "But I'm nothing like Terra. I can't tell jokes or show emotion. I'm nothing you want."

**__****I was losing myself to somebody else**

**__****But now I see**

**__****I don't wanna pretend**

**__****So this is the end of you and me**

**__****'Cause the girl that you want**

**__****She was tearing us apart**

**__****'Cause she's everything**

**__****Everything I'm not**

He kisses my cheek softly. "You're wrong. You are everything I want. I love how loyal you are to us. You are so sweet and beautiful. You are my whole life. I love you, Raven."

___Awwww how romantic! _Love says in my head. I ignore her. His words warm my heart. I turn around and kiss him tenderly. "I love you so much."

Beast Boy grins at me. "I love you too, Raven. I always will."

I smile back, my hand caressing his green cheek. He winces in pain. His cheek is still pretty swollen and red. "What happened?" I ask in concern.

He gives me a wry smile. "Before I came up to meet you, Terra stopped by my room. She wanted to continue our relationship. I told her I just wanted to be friends. She slapped me."

I can't help myself. I let out a small chuckle. "You sure have a way with people."

He laughs. I snuggle into him, enjoying his warmth. We watch the stars together. I will never doubt again. He loves me for me and I love him for him. Nothing will ever come between our love.

**__****But now I see**

**__****I don't wanna pretend**

**__****So this is the end of you and me**

**__****'Cause the girl that you want**

**__****She was tearing us apart**

**__****'Cause she's everything**

**__****Everything I'm not**

******The End**

**I hope you liked it. Please read and review! ~Ellivia22~**


End file.
